Kodiak
Kodiak is the current alpha male of Darkpack. He was created by OwlLover at the start of restart V. Like River, the former alpha male of Darkpack, he is a great-grandson or the grandson of Nox. History Kodiak made his first appearance near the start of the RP, forming a plot with Atra. They are seen discussing a plan; out of character, their plan was discussed via private messages, much like River and Atra's plan in the original RWTP. He appeared next prior to the start of the Stone vs. Dark battle in Restart V. He was seen battling with West and Sierra; he ended up gravely wounding Sierra, however she managed to escape. Upon seeing that his pack was losing, Kodiak reluctantly forced his pack to retreat, leaving the wolves of Stonepack victorious. Later, long after the battle, he called Willow into his den. In order to keep the plan a secret, their interactions were RPed through PMs; however, it is noted that Kodiak trusted Willow with the plan, and he then sends her on a mission to spy on Stonepack. Months passed, and Darkpack continued to grow. One night, when he met up with Willow as they did every night, Willow told him that she was no longer loyal to Darkpack, and that she was going to Stonepack. Kodiak was infuriated that his plan had likely been compromised, and he attacked Willow; he gravely wounded her and hurled her into a tree, knocking her unconscious. He left, and knowing that they had little time, he organized his pack for an attack on Stonepack. When Darkpack arrived at Stonepack's densite, Kodiak was set on finding Willow. He met her in battle, and after attacking her, he announced to the pack that she was the wolf that he had sent to spy on Stonepack. When Cody heard this, he was infuriated and heartbroken, and left Willow to fend for herself. Willow tried to pursue him, but Kodiak tripped her and pinned her to the ground. With that, he sank his jaws into her throat and ended her life. Afterwards, he was not seen for the duration of the rest of the battle. Later on, a few months after the battle, Akira stole a pup from Emeraldpack and took it to her den. The pup's mother, Fern, chased Akira to her den and tried to fight her; Destoe and Klash jumped in, and managed to pin Fern. Before they killed her, however, Fern's mate Stone jumped in and saved her; he took her by her scruff and started to drag her back to Emeraldpack, but was pursued by Klash and Destoe. Akira attempted to call them off, but they refused, and an argument followed suit. At this, Kodiak jumped in and chastised Destoe and Klash for disrespecting authority. Later, Kodiak is seen making plans with Destoe. At some unknown point in time prior to the start of the RP, Garnet had pups with a loner named Scorch. Kodiak had discovered this the night the pups had been born, and he and his pack hunted Scorch down. They dragged his barely conscious form to the densite, and Kodiak growled to Garnet that she had been disloyal, before slashing Scorch's throat open. He then told Garnet to kill her pups, and when she refused, he did it himself. Family (Great) Grandfather: *'Nox' Mate: *Atra Daughter: *'Akira' Personality Kodiak is a short-tempered he-wolf who has issues with his anger. He has a strong will and good leadership skills, but at times can be blinded by his own fury. He is a born leader, and is very dominant and assertive. Physical Description Kodiak is noted to be a very large and muscular he-wolf, and he is two times the size of an average wolf. He has a dark silver-blue pelt, with a white underside, paws, tip of tail, and ears. His eyes are dark blue, and seem to be cut from ice. Category:Wolves Category:Darkpack Category:Restart VII